hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gartok
Gartok is a seafaring Orc following the traditions held by his clan the Sea Wolf Clan who hail from the island of Delubrum. He is the captain of the vessel called The Murialupus or The Brine Wolf. He is firm friends with and has gone on many adventures with Sir Leoric Whitemane, the High Protector of Hygard. He is an honoured member of his clan being chosen to wield the legendary clan weapon, the Tidefang greataxe. His full title is Gartok of the Sea Wolf Clan, Son of Delubrum, Pride of Lobo, Wielder of the Tidefang and Captain of the Murialupus. He finds it a bit dorky so keeps it short. Appearance Like that of his ilk, this green Orc's skin has become scaly and light blue in hue due to extensive periods of time at sea. Showing the signs of age his hair is white and receded from the crown. Physically however he is still in the prime of his life keeping up with those much younger than him in speed and surpassing most in strength. He is short yet bulky. Due to his Totem Spirit being that of the wolf, his appearance has matching resemblance like sharp eyes and features as well as increased volume of hair that looks like fur. Personality Gartok thrives while out on the open sea or pointed towards any kind of adventure. He is often tested by the wayward nature of those younger than him, especially when it comes at the expanse of his way of thinking. He sticks closely to a code of honour which he feels should be the baseline adopted by all adventurous individuals. Relationships Family Gartok is part of a strong family lineage. His father is a retired and respected seadog while his mother is still an active seat on the Clan Council. He has two younger brothers who both have once served under Gartok’s command joining in his adventures. They have both now undertaken the Right of Traductus and hold commands of their own. Wife and Daughter Married a human woman in secret after meeting and falling in love out adventuring. Together they rescued a human child that had been cursed with lycanthropy. They would adopt her and raise as their own child. A mysterious occurance would take his wife away from him, a tale that has not been retold. Returning to his homeland with his adopted daughter, Lintilla, she was instantly cherished by the Sea Wolf Clan as she possessed within her the spirit of Lobo himself. Grown up Lintilla now also has set out to sea having passed the right of Traductus with her own command. Gartok does not currently know her whereabouts. Sir Leoric Whitemane For nearly half a lifetime Leoric and Gartok have been sharing adventures. Leoric is an honourary member of the Sea Wolf Clan and commander of the Murialupus. Gartok is a lieutenant in Leoric's adventuring band often representing him when Leoric has fled his responsibilities in Hygard as the Human Pillar. Jack Prince In the last few years Jack has joined the crew of the Murialupus on the odd voyage or two. Metsuvivors While marooned on the mysterious island of Metsu, Gartok unified with a rag-tag group of unlikely allies against adversity and tragedy. Ptolemy T. Jenks Immediately took a dislike to Ptolemy as she reminded him of his lost wife. Referring to this young woman as a snake oil salesman, other words he likes to barb her way are "child", "harpy", "fraud" and his personal favourite "whelp". After their experiences on Metsu he has softened on how he views Ptolemy believing there is hope for her yet. Just don't let her know that. History Past Born into the Orchish Sea Wolf Clan, Gartok became a prized figure within their community. With his strength and nobility as well as being a capable seadog he represented all that the clan held in high regard. He attained the status of Nauta where he underwent the Right of Traductus. Communing with his Spirit Animal he discovered it was the Lobo the Wolf, the most revered and respected totem within their community. On high tides he leads himself and the crew of the Murialupus (The Brine Wolf) into notoriety among the adventuring community. So respected by his people Gartok, Pride of Lobo, was given the honour of wielding the legendary clan weapon, a greataxe called the Tidefang. In his early days of adventuring he fell in love with a human girl. During their time together they married in secret and after rescuing a young child cursed with lycanthropy they adopted her as their daughter. Tragedy struck and Gartok returned to Delubrum without his wife to raise his adoptive daughter alone. He has not told anyone about what happened. His crew have been joined by many other legendary adventurers, among which is the folk legend, Sir Leoric Whitemane himself. Leoric asks his friend to give passage and accompany one of the Hygard Chroniclers as she sets out in pursuit of answers to the many mysteries held in the land of Metsu. Season 2 While moored at a rain soaked city of particular greyness called Saltrest, the crew of the Murialupus took some shore leave. While in a dive of a watering hole called the Rusty Anchor a scuffle, instigated by a snake-oil saleswoman's sale which had gone bad, is landed in the lap of Gartok. While he had nothing to do with the incident, presumably due to his race, the authorities placed him in the lockup to "cool off". When the real culprits of Ptolemy and Tralgoostneess are brought in also, they plot to break out, wanting Gartok to join them as they'd like to use his ship. However Gartok flat refuses, clearly loathing Ptolemy's ilk, instead proclaiming his innocence. With nothing to hold him on the guards let him out. He returns to his ship meeting Mrs. Roxbury Brambledown upon arriving at the docks. Being the only Captain considered crazy enough to set sail in this abysmal weather, Gartok sails the Murialupus out of dock and directly at the storm that stands in front of their destination of Metsu. Unrelenting he and his crew forge on directly into the storm-front. He makes sure that Mrs. Brambledown is secured and safe, but she surprises Gartok by taking it all in her stride. They perform admirably in the face of turbulent seas, a sign of their experience in such matters. However without warning a large thud heralds that the hull had been breached. He joins the repair crew below deck in sealing the breach. On his way to the wound he finds that they have stowaways in the form of Ptolemy and Tral, whom he promises he will deal with at a later time. They manage to seal the breach, but the celebrations are short-lived as something scraps along the hull. Returning to the main deck Gartok finds Ptolemy being a nuisance. While she is falling over and casting off a fiery light show behind his back he finds that Tral can see in low lighting. Tral reveals they are in a run of sharp knife-like rocks! Gartok orders for their oars out and an immediate stop of momentum. Too little, too late... They wake up on an unknown beach with Gartok shaking awake Ptolemy with accusative abuse. He notes that the Tidefang is no longer at his side. Along with First Mate Gulrik they search for survivors. They find Mrs. Brambledown in the barrel she had hid in and also the ship's cook Butch hiding behind it. In the distance can be seen the sorry sight of the Murialupus up on the shoreline impaled on razor rocks. Gartok orders Gulrik to gather up the crew and begin repairs on the ship. The rest of them will investigate the island which Roxbury believes is Metsu. They move inland and soon come across an abandoned village. Apart from the odd scampering Coyote, the only inhabitants are a pair of Cyclops, Barosh and Hogash. While the others argue on how best to proceed, Roxbury nonchalantly walks into the village and plucks up a conversation with one of the Cyclops. Gartok moves in to help her, but it is not needed. Ptolemy charms Hogash and orders him to carry her and Tral to another village he had mentioned. As an upset looking Barosh is incoming, Gartok refuses to have assistance from Ptolemy, but eventually relents allowing himself and Roxbury to be picked up and placed on Hogash's shoulder. Hogash plods swiftly across the island and then up a rock face. He delivers then into "the village", the village of Cyclops! While the village occupants decide which "meat" to eat first Ptolemy gets the group placed on the ground. She asks which one would be most deserving of the meat and the group sneaks away when the Cyclops start brawling with each other. As night descends and away from the village they set up camp for the night. Gartok takes first watch. After many hours he nudges Tral with the assumption of whatever he is, he is something that doesn't need as much rest and replaces him on watch while the orc gets some rest. His heightened senses awake him from his slumber just in time to evade a tree clubbing down on top of him. It is being wielded by the other cyclops from the first village they arrived at, Barosh. He isn't in a good mood so the group retreat into the cover of the forest they camped next to. Once at a more relaxed pace the survivalist that Gartok is, once they emerge from the forest he has gathered grubs and bugs to munch on and a piece of bark he slurps rain water out of, and then crunches on the bark. As he finishes off his feast his companions look on in disgust... and hunger. Reaching a fork in the road they decide to climb up and towards a settlement in view. On the path nearing this village they encounter an odd little building that appears to be a food stall of some sort. The sign reads "Brinner Briggins Breakfast Bazaar". Brinner is in and for gold and trade cooks them up a breakfast. He explains that the people in the near by village are only interested in gold and nothing else. Having seen that Barosh has followed them past the forest, bringing company with him, they now have dwindling time needing to get into this village for safety. Brinner packs up and they all agree to enter the village together. Barosh and the other cyclops catch up to them just as they reach the village. Barosh enraged slams into the large gate that makes up the protective wooden wall of the encampment squashing Brinner and separating Tral and Gartok leaving them alone against the cyclops. A wave of arrows from the top of the wall knock back Barosh, but he still had the wherewithal to notice a charging Gartok. Communing with the Wolf Spirit, Gartok had strengthened his form attacking the cyclops while Tral deftly picked arrows out of the air protecting the advancing orc. Missing with a swing with the loaned shortsword he is left exposed to Barosh stomping and crushing him underfoot! Gartok is not crushed however, using all his strength he is able to lift up the giant foot and push Barosh away! With some more flurries of arrows Barosh gives up his pursuit of meat and retreats. Reopening the gates they are able to reclaim the injured Brinner and Gartok. They are able to purchase entry while they rest and apply healing. While in the restful embrace of unconsciousness he is relieved of his currency which is given to the greedy race of bird people, known as the Jing'ka, that now were their hosts. Once conscious again Gartok explores the village and picks up the sense of a very familiar item indeed. Climbing into one of the many elevated buildings, this one being in the form of a watering establishment, he lays his eyes on the previously lost Tidefang! Sitting at the bar is a humanoid man, unlike the two Jing'ka attempting to sell him the mighty axe, who introduces himself to the pensive orc as "Zianddin Ilham Tal’at El-Ghazzawy Keeper of the Elusive Tome Agha of El’radir the Blazing Spire and Jagir of Mor’ed Ad". When asked he confirms that Gartok my refer to him as his status of Hazinadar. Seeing how much this missing item means to the Sea Captain, Zianddin pays off the birdfolk with shiny stones and an elaborate story to heighten their finery. He returns the Tidefang to the grateful Gartok. The two rejoin the group and opting not to pay the birds for potential transport off the hill they exit the village and back down the way they came. After some time walking along the other fork in the path they reached the Militia Camp that Brinner had previously warned them about. Some of the marooned Militia had taken to banditry and perhaps worse. It was unknown how they would react to this band of strangers. While Gartok and Roxy stayed behind with the recuperating Brinner, the others ventured to investigate the Camp. Through his travel spyglass Gartok could see the tiny figures of the scout party not only investigate, but much to his disdain actually enter the camp. Those small specs were quickly encircled by other small specs. Carrying Brinner slung over his shoulder, Gartok and Roxy left their vantage point on an outcrop and moved down to the entrance gates of the Militia Camp. They noted that only a small way to their north was the bridge that led to the path leading to Metsu City. They paused for a moment to consider taking it. Thinking about it, the three now taken into the camp were mere strangers to them and even more then that stowaways! They owed them nothing. The scouting party had been detained in one of the large tents at the back of the camp. While questioning its only other occupant, the former Militia Commander of the name Riffraff, their situation had quickly escalated into trouble. Just as they thought they were going to have to fight their way out through the entire Militia, the back of the tent teared open as the Tidefang ripped through it. Roxy followed by Gartok had stealthed their way around the back of the camp, and hearing their comrades, set about freeing them. They fled into the woods behind the camp taking Riffraff with them. Having lost their pursuers the group once again rejoined the path that led to Metsu City. It arched up into the wooded hillside that would eventually start turning mountainous. Night was starting to draw in so looking for a place to stop up was required. Reaching a clearing which featured a lake they settled down there. There was a sign that could be a warning, but it was written in Metsuken which none of the party present knew how to read. While everyone went to sleep Gartok took first watch. He decided to take a swim in the lake. After a short time of happily floating around he was sudden pulled under. Even as a strong swimmer he could feel his progress back to the surface hindered by something or someone grabbing hold of him. Just as he thought his breath could not last a second longer, with a burst of strength he broke back out to the the top of the lake. Now clearly seeing ethereal hands grabbing at him he fought them off and cleared the water at the lake bank. Catching his breath he could see that other party members were in distress having entered the lake in order to save him, but not having the same success in escaping. He marched back in using the upheaved warning sign and the Tidefang to give him extra reach they were able to fish out Zianddin, but Brinner was not with him. Sensing little time Gartok dove back in deep to the lake. Finding Master Briggins at the lake bed he grabbed him and kicked to the surface. It was a battle against the spirits within the lake, but his impressive strength won through and he got them both back to the surface and out of the water. The water spirits no longer content with dragging people down into the water start to come out of the water grabbing at the various group members. They wake Roxy, who has slept through all of this, to tend to Brinner. She asks Gartok to help her stretcher him down and off the mountain. Leaving their makeshift camp infested and in flames the group retreat back down the way they came. They would have to now find an alternate route. Reviving a traumatised Brinner, he reveals that he can understand the Metsuken dialect. From a copy of the warning sign Zianddin made he reveals that they are in the "Week of Mondays" which is clearly not a good time to be near bodies of water. Ptolemy asks what Metsu means in Metsuken and Brinner replies that it roughly translates as "deadly". Tired and dejected from their recent incident and night time travels they are relieved to arrive at a small settlement. This village made up of various stone built structures featured an open square at its center that ended at the largest building which looked like some sort of temple. The group were met by a couple of Metsuken who ushered them into the temple like structure. Through Brinner translating, they were told this place is called Kuwaii and that they could rest here. Gartok and Tral took turns on exploration and keeping watch while the others slept. In the early morning while the two were switching shifts a lone Metsuken entered the temple and brandishing a knife slashed both Zianddin and Ptolemy! Gartok saw Tral react and move like no normal humanoid could at Ptolemy's distress. Tral intervenes from the Metsuken laying in any more cuts and it was stopped permanently when Gartok cut it in two vertically with the Tidefang. A second Metsuken arrived on the scene, but surprisingly offered a surrender. Through Brinner it communicated that his daughter's actions were her own and not matched by the others. She was deeply upset by the actions of the invaders over the years. While saddened by her demise they will not pursue any retribution from the reactions met out that night. In the morning they quietly leave the village heading further up the hillside back into mountainous terrain. They question Riffraff and his part in the heinous acts perpetrated against the Metsuken. He is vague in his typically kobold responses, stating that it was an invasion and they did what they had to do as prophecy had dictated. These answers leave Gartok heavily suspicious of Riffraff. On a clear path leading further north they encounter a group of Metsuken pulling a cart. The group assure their lack of hostility and are able to barter for some rice. Continuing on, at the crest of the next mountain range a thick bank of fog rolls in. Tral scouts into it and reports no ill effects from which Roxy and Gartok dart in with a renewed sense of adventure. This is not a sense shared by Zianddin and Ptolemy and along with Tral they refuse to follow the others into the mist. Pressing forward through the mist Roxy and Gartok see two orbs of light before them. Heading towards them the lights are the eyes of a creature and from it's mouth is spouting the fog which is rolling past them. Upon greeting it calls itself Jinnai, the Mouth of Metsu and the end of the long road. It states that the road to Metsu City is closed to outsiders and it cannot let them through. Having Riffraff concealed within a backpack held by Gartok, they understand why they can go no further and agree to leave. Before they do Jinnai informs them if they seek out the other Guardian at the other bridge down the road, that they may permit the group access to the city. Exiting the mist they cannot see their companions so they head back down the path they came in on. Their attention is grabbed however by small rocks being aimed at Gartok's head. They are gestured into the foliage where they see a rather beat up looking lineup of Zianddin, Tral, Ptolemy and Brinner. They point out the forest fire clawing across the mountain side and that they barely got away from the pursuing Militia band that followed them from the camp. They agree to head back down to the bridge they had previously passed. Night drew in again as tempers were already flared they were not tempered when Ptolemy and Brinner had taken in particularly potent versions of P.T Jenks' Love Potion. Temperaments were a bit more comfortable with the rising of the sun. To avoid any Militia entanglement the group kept to the east side of the river bank and then would cross over nearer the bridge and away from the Militia Camp. Gartok ventured over first. With a mighty leap he reached the opposite bank with ease. Even with this, the group decided not to cross, but rather head back on the east side not having to cross anymore water on this Week of Mondays. Upset Gartok considered just heading off back to his ship leaving all this mess behind... but he decided to stay and head back across. His footing was not so sure this time and he plunged into the river. As spirit like hands began to grip at him the river began to surge. In the distance there was what sounded like a bark. The river surged into a foaming torrent which surprisingly deposited Gartok back on the eastern bank unharmed. As they ran down river following the sound they didn't notice that they lost Riffraff from their company. Reaching the bridge, that had been demolished at some point, Brinner ambled forward stopped from going in by Gartok. His work was undone as the over eager pair of Ptolemy and Tral bundled into Briggins and sent all three of them into the river. The river foamed up again sending the three back to land. Gartok thanked the Guardian and stated their business. The guardian of the "start of the road" presents itself in the form of a nine-tailed fox made from the same foaming surge from the river. Without moving its mouth it identifies herself as Sandō. She communicates something in secret to Briggins, which, when pressed by Ptolemy he refuses to divulge. The guardian never offers each of the group a question from which it will give an answer. The first question to Sandō is “What happened to the Metsu?”, she says that there were two of each guardian. Sandō had a brother. And Jinnai had a sister. The war took them away. Everyone left Metsu, there was nothing for them after the war. Only the Followers of the White Serpent stayed behind. Gartok then asked if the people of Metsu have always been “aquatic”, but Sandō does not understand the question and informs him to ask another. He asks, “we were met with stormy seas. Will we have to deal with it on our exit?" Briggins says he could have told us, the Metsu land is plagued with many woes, and bad weather is one of them, and it has always been that way, the winters are long. Mrs Brambledown asks again what she had asked Jinnai, “what can we do to help the Metsu?” Mr Briggins says that Sandō enjoyed that question the most, but that her answer didn’t sound helpful. Her answer was, “Yuen Gui”. Sandō judges that the group are pure and she leaves. She seemed to become one with the river again. They set off back up the mountain towards Metsu. Brinner is clearly in distress coughing and having trouble moving. He gets upset when Gartok offers to help him, insisting that he must guide them and do it himself. They all try to lend him assistance or offer concern, but he remains steadfast in his resolve. He does allow them to take shelter for the night in a previous stopping point they had made camp in before on their way down the mountain side. The party got some rest dutifully watched over by Tral and then joined by Gartok in the early morning. They were unable to help as Brinner's condition got worse. They set out back on the road north once again. Entering into the mists at the end of the long road they are once again in the presence of Jinnai. However this time the guardian is dormant and the way past him is open. They move past the mist and into a clearing. Before them stood the awe inspiring site of the stone city of Metsu. As they climbed the massive slabs that make up the staircase that leads up and into the city they noted that, apart from the occasional bird song, there was no hustle, no bustle one would expect from a city. Once into the pagoda like structures of this metropolis they found themselves surrounded by the bleached skeletal remains of what mostly seem to be human, but with the occasional oddity like that of a kobold type of bone pattern. From a swift investigation it was clearly a brutal battle and that they had been this way for quite some time. Still in a trance-like state Brinner is in a seriously bad way now, however he pushes on through the city, taking lefts and rights until they reach a building which is out of place. Unlike the architecture surrounding it, this building resembles something you'd see in Hygard. Zianddin points out this is likely the Hygard Embassy to Metsu City. He uses Knock to enter and the group follows in. While in the entrance lobby, with a great sigh Brinner collapses. He is coughing up great amounts of water now. He proclaims that Brinner Briggins had been dead for sometime now, but this spirit from the lake has enabled them to bring the group this far. However, with the Week of Mondays over he could not hang on any longer, and goes no further. Ptolemy is distraught by these turn of events. While held by Tral, Gartok shows compassion towards her and respect to both Brinner and the spirit that had got them this far. While difficult they are now galvanized to reach a conclusion to this whole saga. Zianddin had unlocked the passage to the levels underneath the Embassy. There he found some kind of magical field that filled him with uncertainty, but the adventurous pair of Roxy and Gartok did not care and marched right in. The green motes that filled the room were to Gartok... tingly. The passageway seemed to work like some form of airlock, so to reach the next room they had to seal the door behind them. The large chamber they reached contained two noteworthy elements. A large steel prison door with an eye slot set in it and a top of the line military golem in the center of the room. Acknowledging their presence the golem powers up and asks for authentication. Tral offers up a Metsu symbol which only makes him a target. While he tries to open the steel door the golem crashes into him while evading an axe swing from Gartok. He tries to call upon Lobo the Wolf Spirit to enhance him, but Gartok does not get a response. The others too are having trouble performing magical actions... perhaps this was what filled Zianddin with concern when entering this area. In order to aid him, Gartok gives Ptolemy permission to enlarge him to twice his size, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. This demonstrated that magic was still possible, if somewhat stifled. He calls for Lobo once more and the pack leader responds. Meanwhile as they try to act and retreat to the previous room the golem targets and punishes Tral, Ptolemy and Zianddin. While it is ignoring him, Gartok takes more and more pieces out and off of the golem with the Tidefang. Eventually after taking off part of it's face, the golem targets Gartok grabbing him by his face, giant golem hand encapsulating the orcs skull. Giving a signal to Ptolemy she breaks her concentration on the enlargement spell freeing him from the golem's grip. On his way down he vertically swings the greataxe and severs the golems arm clean off. Enraged by this it thrusts forward hitting Gartok in the midriff with its one remaining arm pinning him into the back wall. The impact is so severe the golem's own fingers shatter off in the process. When Tral strikes it from behind in the achilles, it goes to turn around but finds that it cannot. Even though conscious by a thread, Gartok has a hold of the arm pinning him. Unable to move Gartok musters all of his strength into one final blow diagonally across the chest of the golem. As the chest piece is cut open reams of paper code rolls spewed out into the open. Gartok crashes back to the ground in the center of the room his endurance spent. Ptolemy does not waste this opportunity and sets the exposed innards of the golem ablaze. The shell of the deactivated golem goes up in a torrenting inferno. Under his final breath before unconsciousness calls, Gartok applauds the "whelp" for a job well done. Meanwhile Roxbury had snuck into the room during the chaos and picked the lock to the steel prison door. Zianddin opened it more to reveal the occupant, an elderly human male, with more eastern features compared to a standard Hygard human, and a long white beard. Helping him out of the cell he revealed his name to be Yuen Gui, and that he was the Metsuken Ambassador to Hygard. When questioned why he appeared different when compared to the other Metsuken they had encountered he detailed the curse that plagued his people, and how an advisor to the King of Hygard had placed a dark spell that made them appear, in other's eyes, how he would want them to be seen. This is evident when the group bring Yuen Gui into the light of day and they now see him how they see all Metsuken. They can no longer communicate with him and have only a memory of meeting him, but do not associate with the being that is in front of them now. Zianddin decides to stay on the island to continue his studies within Metsu City. The rest travel to the coast where they find the crew of The Murialupus. While stranded on a neighbouring island, where they had to fight off bears and other assorted creatures, they had built a new boat. Reuniting with Gulrik and the other survivors they managed to retrieve the steel ram and figure head of the previous ship. They also find survivors from the Militia Camp that were not part of the hunting party including Riffraff who Gartok snarls at. They allow them on board as they are strong hands to help with the voyage home. With Mrs. Brambledown aboard Gartok makes way to sail. The stowaways of Ptolemy and Tral are still on the shore. They tried to bribe the sea captain with pretty much anything they could think of to take them with him, but he had refused all offers. With a final look he turned and with one motion nodded his head with a smirk for them to get on. Abilities and Powers Physical Capabilities Gartok is strong and stout even among other Orcs. He has a high endurance that comes with prolonged life out at sea making him relentless. Featuring the aggression associated with the Orc race, unlike his kin Gartok has been weathered by his years and has more exacting control. Totem Spirit of the Wolf Gartok's Spirit Guide is Lobo the Wolf, Leader of the Hunters. To the Sea Wolf Clan this is the most respected and revered totem in their community. Individuals who the Wolf grants them it's favour are held very highly within the clan's society. Gaining enhanced favour from Lobo, Gartok enters a heightened state where his strength related attributes increase and he becomes impervious to physical weapon strikes. Any allies around him also gain favour from the leader of the hunt, gaining enhancement to their melee attacks. Weapons The Tidefang is a legendary heirloom of the Sea Wolf Clan. It is a mighty two-handed Greataxe. It is subtly shaped in a slight 's' with the axe blade curling around to the hilt that then curves slightly wear the users grips. Misc. Gartok once found a hilt from a broken sword. It seems like it holds important relevance from the past, but he has yet to solve this mystery. Not to be confused with 'Bartok' the loveable bat character from Don Bluth's 1997 animated feature film Anastasia. Could be confused with General Martok from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Category:Character Category:PC